When a digital image is acquired by an imaging machine (e.g., a medical imaging machine such as an intraoral dental X-ray system), the image may be stored and/or displayed to a user. Various post-acquisition digital filtering techniques may be applied to the acquired raw image data to prepare the digital image for display to a user. Different users may have different preferences with respect to how the image should appear when displayed. Some users may prefer a high contrast image, other users may prefer an edge enhanced image, and still other users may prefer a particular image color scheme. Users may have other preferences as well, depending on the imaging machine, the image size, the imaging modality, and the particular anatomy being imaged.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with the subject matter of the present application as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.